This invention relates to truss joists of the type which are a composite of wooden top and bottom chords, usually 2 .times. 4's, held together by pinned metal diagonal struts assembled in a zig-zag configuration as disclosed in the Troutner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,899 for a Composite Truss.
Composite truss joists of this type are utilized in the construction of roofs and ceilings spanning large distances between supporting walls and are considered to be a conventional method for construction of this type. When a plurality of lateral truss joists are placed in parallel alignment along two bearing walls, longitudinal bridging members are required between the truss joists to secure the lower chord members of said truss joists in vertical plumb alignment and for hanging ceilings panels or other loads therefrom. Various methods for installing and securing the longitudinal bridging members have been devised. One example of art of attaching bridging members to truss joists is the Troutner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,440, Bridging Clip for Trussjoist. This Troutner patent discloses a bridging clip comprised of a tubular metal shank with the respective ends flattened perpendicular to each other. One end has a hole for the cross pin which permits its assembly with the diagonal web members. The opposite end is nailed to the bridging member. Since this clip is preassembled with the cross web members in the main truss joist, a wider slot must be cut in the lower chord member, thus weakening the structure. No tolerance for misalignment of the longitudinal bridging members is provided. Securing the bridging member to the clip preassembled within truss joist is difficult since no means for supporting the bridging member during the attachment operation is provided. Another disadvantage is the minimal space within the truss joist construction for tool manipulation, since the longitudinal bridging members must be installed after the lateral truss joists are fixed to the bearing walls.
In the prior art, the bridging clip attaches to only one side of the bridge thereby applying an eccentric load on the bridge tending to make the bridge unstable. This must be compensated for by special braces if a stable, maximum strength structure is to result.
The present invention alleviates many of the disadvantages associated with the prior art and specifically to those of fabrication, assembly, and attachment of connectors or clips.